


May I?

by TereziMakara



Series: Fic or Treat! Fills [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: monthlysupergo, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Charles Phipps admires his Grey.





	May I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Created for the Fic or Treat! event at [](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org/)**!

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _When the Day Met the Night_ by Panic! at the Disco.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/167105061031/double-charles-created-for-the-monthly-super-go)


End file.
